


Drugs, Danger, and the Devil

by SweatpantsAndNoPlans



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-01-05 22:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweatpantsAndNoPlans/pseuds/SweatpantsAndNoPlans
Summary: Detective Chloe Decker and her devilishly handsome partner, Lucifer Morningstar, are on a case to find out who killed Sammir Moritz. However, the answer may be more convoluted than they both thought...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone!
> 
> So, this is a new story I have been working on. I started writing this story around the same time as I was writing my other story, The Case of the Shadow Man, because, when I have trouble continuing with stories, I move on to another one. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Please feel free to leave me a comment. Also, this fanfiction takes place around season one and two.

It was like any other day at the precinct. Chloe Decker sat at her desk going over the recent case file for the hundredth time. She couldn’t comprehend what was so familiar about this case; it just was. As she kept thinking about it, there it was! That familiar thing, but, before she was able to put it into words, a certain devil appeared. 

“Well hello, Detective!” Lucifer Morningstar exclaimed. 

“Hi, Lucifer” Chloe replied slightly annoyed. 

She had tried so hard to find the answer she was looking for but now she had lost it. Thus, Chloe Decker went back into her files, hoping the lightbulb would come on once again. However, with Lucifer Morningstar present, that was not going to happen.

“What are you reading? Seems like you’re more invested in this one? Was it someone famous?” Lucifer asked cheerfully.

Chloe, however, was all but pleased. Instead of a response, she simply gave him a death glare. Unfortunately for her, Lucifer reacted as if that were her response and carried on. 

“I knew it! Spill! Who is it? Is it that Garry lad? No? What about that Sandra Diez girl? I've got to tell you she looks great in that new horror movie, right?! I mean, who says you can’t go swimming in the middle of the woo–“ 

Before he could even finish his sentence, Chloe cut him off. She was getting progressively more annoyed by the minute. How that was even possible, she didn’t know, but she couldn’t stand his insensitivity. He always acted so detached from these victims. It pissed her off. 

“It’s NOT a celebrity, Lucifer! This is serious, okay?! His name is Sammir Moritz. He was a 32-year-old washed-up musician from Arizona. He moved here to try and reinvent himself. However, once he moved here, he got involved with the Russian Mafia by selling coke to drug addicts. Then, one thing lead to another and he was found dead with four bullet wounds to the head and heart.”

“Well, sounds like a grand-ole time! Tell me, do you by any chance know the number of that poor chap? I've been looking for a re-up–“

“Lucifer!” Chloe chastised.

“I know, you’re right. I know someone who sells better stuff and at a cheaper price. Now, isn’t that a steal?”

Chloe exhaled a deep breath. This is going to be one hell of a day, she thought. 

“Whatever. Let’s just find our first witness,” she resigned. 


	2. Lucifer's POV

As Chloe and Lucifer were on their way to meet their first witness, Lucifer decided to kill the awkward silence that fell onto them. 

“So, this miscreant we’re hunting down? Doesn’t he seem familiar? I can’t help but remember hearing that name before,” Lucifer inquired. 

At first, he didn’t believe Chloe was listening, but, after seeing her eyes drift back and forth, from him to the road, he was certain she was paying attention.

“I was thinking the same thing. There is such a familiar feeling around this case, almost as if we have done something similar. Could this be some sort of copy cat? Or maybe a repeat offender? I checked our most recent cases and not one of the suspects was released from prison. I just can’t put my finger on it. Do you have any ideas?” Chloe asked, genuinely. 

Lucifer sat there looking at Chloe. It fascinated him how beautiful she was. Even more surprising, he didn’t understand how she could not see how stunning she is. It honestly baffled him. Later, he was going to show her just how attractive she is. After a few minutes, he saw Chloe looking at him expectantly. At first, he didn’t know what she was talking about, he was too busy thinking about how enamored he was by her beauty. 

Instead of admitting to that though, he simply said, “I was hoping you would know more than I would.” 

As he looked at her, she seemed to be content with his answer. Lucifer couldn’t pinpoint it, but something was telling him that she wanted to find out the answer on her own. After all, she needed a big break after the infamous Palmetto case.

While Chloe pulled into a parking spot, she and Lucifer spotted their witness. From first glance, Lucifer did not like him. He looked like one of those Abercrombie and Fitch models. The ones who wore too much Axe Body Spray and never wore a shirt in their life. Also, the looks the Detective was giving him, didn’t make Lucifer like him anymore. Despite his disdain for the cur, he had to figure out what happened to that Moritz fellow, for Chloe’s sake.

“Joseph Wright? LAPD we need to ask you a few questions.” Chloe explained. Was it just him, or was the Detective so sexy when she got all authoritative? Focus, Lucifer.

“I didn’t do anything. You have nothing on me,” said the knock-off Abercrombie model.

“Relax, you sod. We want to know about Sammir? You know him, don’t you?” Lucifer could smell the desperation off of this man.  _ Perfect, _ he thought.  _ The weaker, the better. _

“No. I don’t know who that is. I want a lawyer,” the desperate clad announced. 

Lucifer had to hand it to the man, he may have horrid taste in cologne and fashion and, well, everything. But, the bastard knew his rights. However, where’s the fun in obeying people’s rights, when you can just mind-fuck them.

“Come, now. Tell me, Joe, what is it that you want?” Lucifer asked inquisitively. However, his eyes were telling a different story, a much darker and sinister one. He was getting inside this man’s head, making him confess his deepest and darkest desires without even knowing it. He was like a hypnotist, and these weaklings were his test subjects. 

“I-I wanted to kill that son-of-a-bitch myself.” The rugrat seemed taken aback by what he just said, as if he did not intend to release that information.

Once this information was released, the detective’s sparkling jade-green eyes lit up. Lucifer swore she became more and more beautiful to him. He was scared as to what this meant. He didn’t want to admit that it was love.  _ The devil doesn’t fall in love, _ he thought. Love. The word disgusted him beyond belief. He didn’t believe in it. Truthfully, he was never shown love. Thus, he was never going to give it, not even to the detective.

“Hmm, that’s interesting, seeing how you didn’t know who we were referring to. Why don’t you tell us the truth now?” The detective demanded.

“Okay, I knew him. He owes me money. He owes everyone money. That bastard has been selling our shit without giving us the profit. I haven’t seen him in days, So, I assumed he was dead. And you know what? Good riddance, he was a scumbag anyway. I took that boy off the street. I gave him a home, and this is how he treats me? Ungrateful fuck!”

“Mr. Wright, you’re gonna have to calm down. What gave you the impression that he was dead. Did someone tell you they killed him or–“

“No. Like I said, the guy was a leech. There would never be a day I wouldn’t see him. He was always coming around here. I may not have liked the cocksucker, but I have to say, he had some balls on him. He was never afraid to show his face around here. I can't say much for these other low-lives.” 

“Did you know anyone who may have wanted Sammir dead?”

“There is not one guy out there who didn’t want to put a cap in his ass. I mean, like I said before, he owes us all money. He owes the Cronies money. If the cronies didn’t get to him first, best believe one of our guys took care of ‘em.”

“The Cronies? Who are they?”

“The Russian Mafia guys. They are sumthin’ brutal. I only met them once, and it was through Sam. Apparently, he had been gettin’ the snuff from those guys, but, like I said, sam kept every penny. Probably to get outta here.”

“Do you know where we can find them?”

“Hell no. I went there one time. Plus, those guys move every chance they get. I wouldn’t know where to find them if I tried. You’re on your own, Toots,” the nit responded.

It took everything Lucifer had not to choke the life out of the bastard for talking to his detective like that…His detective? Strange. When did he start referring to her as that?

“Thanks,” Chloe said with a terse tone. “We’ll call you if we have any more questions.” The clad walked down the tainted Los Angeles alleyways, most likely dealing more of his low-level cocaine.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

As they were on their way back to the precinct, Lucifer still couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that he referred to the Detective as his. He knew that he was attracted to her. He was acutely aware of that fact, even now, he was hard as a rock. He couldn’t understand what it was about her that caused this reaction out of him. 

“Stop staring.” Chloe’s voice snapped him out of his reverie. Instead of looking away in embarrassment, he decided to do what he always did: use his devilish charms to hide his real emotions. 

“Pardon me, Detective, I was just imagining you naked.” He said with a sly smirk.

“Very funny.” She said curtly. “Let’s just focus on the case, shall we?” 

Lucifer just pressed his tongue to his cheek to stop him from saying anything he might regret. Usually, he didn’t restrain himself, but for some reason, he did not want to upset his detective, not today at least. He could tell something was up with her. However, he couldn’t seem to put his finger on it. Nevertheless, if he pissed her off, there would be no way to tell. 


	3. Chloe's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!
> 
> I hope you're enjoying the story so far! I am sorry that this chapter is so short. I promise that the next one will be wayy longer! Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy!

Chloe didn’t understand why she was so pissed. It just seemed like she woke up that way. Well, maybe that was just it. She had a steamy dream about Lucifer the night prior, and she was unable to stop thinking about it. Lately, her feelings for him were only growing. Meanwhile, he didn’t seem to feel the same way. She tried everything in her power to give up hope on him, but it was easier said than done. Luckily, she could just focus on the case, for now.

However, as she noticed Lucifer ogling her, she knew it was going to be harder for her to focus than she thought. Instead of letting Lucifer’s handsome face get to her, she decided to do what she always did: hide her true feelings under a hard venire. 

“Stop staring,” she said, abashedly. 

Unfortunately for her, her partner responded with some lewd comments. In all honesty, she should’ve known he would pull this crap. He did it all of the time. Despite her body’s betraying reaction, she wished that Lucifer would be serious for once, so she could at least understand how he truly feels about her. All of his jokes and innuendos make it impossible to know whether he means it or not. 

After their succinct conversation, Chloe continued on driving to her place of work. The traffic, however, caused the pair to sit in more uncomfortable silence, much to Chloe’s chagrin, she tried to start up some more small talk.

“This drug dealer you know, do you think he would know the Cronies, or do business with them?” 

“Not sure, Detective. Usually, when I obtain drugs from my dealers, I don’t engage in small talk.” 

Chloe sighed in frustration, “Well, it wouldn’t hurt to try. Where can we find this guy?”

“Detective? I never would’ve guessed you would want some drugs. Although, I must say, I approve.”

“I DON’T WANT DRUGS, LUCIFER!” She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. This is just what he wants: to get on her nerves. 

She continued, “I just want to know where to find your dealer to ask him some questions about the Cronies. So, are you gonna tell me or not?”

“Alright. Let’s head to Lux. He’ll meet us there.” Lucifer said with such certainty, while the traffic finally started to die down. 

How could his drug dealer be there right now? Was Lucifer already expecting him? Did he already call him? If so, how did he do it without her knowing. He was with her all day today. She couldn’t understand how that could be. In spite of her better judgment, she headed to Lux. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!
> 
> I am so thankful for all of the sweet comments!! You have no idea how happy it makes me to see that you all are enjoying my story. I am beyond grateful! Thank you all for being so amazing! I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!

The look of utter confusion upon Chloe’s face did not go unnoticed by him. He knew her brain must’ve been riddled with questions regarding his drug dealings. To be honest, he hadn’t planned on bringing her to Lux. However, who was he to deny his detective anything she desired. 

As the dynamic duo entered into the tall, exclusive nightclub, they made their way up to the penthouse, where they were greeted by Lucifer’s dealer.

“Yo, I strictly said no cops. Unless she wants in?” A baritone voice echoed.

The dealer looked nothing like Chloe had expected. Instead of a big, burly, intimidating man, who was littered in various graphic tattoos, he was a rather petite guy. He was of medium height and looked more like a salesman than a ruffian.

“I’m not here for a deal, but I’m not here for a bust either. I was wondering if you could tell me about the Cronies?” Chloe hoped that he would be willing to share any information on this elusive group; however, the cop in her knew it wasn’t going to be that easy.

“The who? Look, lady, if you’re not gonna buy anything then, fuck off. I gotta deal to make here, okay?” The dealer exclaimed.

Although his voice sounded threatening, his overall appearance made Chloe want to laugh. It was as if he were some snot-nosed brat who didn’t get the Porsche he wanted. Even though she found his whiny retort mildly humorous, her partner was less-than-impressed. In fact, he looked incensed. To the average person, he looked cool and collected; however, Chloe knew him, and she could see the hate in his eyes. She swore she saw his eyes turn red, but she just thought it was a trick of the light. 

Not wanting to cause any beef between Lucifer and his dealer, she decided to switch gears and try a more flirtatious approach, in order to gain Mr. Big-shot’s trust.  _ Here goes nothing,  _ she thought.

Before she could open her mouth, Lucifer chimed in, “Fang,”  _ Jesus _ , Chloe thought,  _ what kind of name is that _ ?” Obviously, she kept this opinion to herself. Lucifer continued, “I’m going to have to cash my I-Owe-You; I want you to answer the detective’s questions.” Lucifer’s smile was lascivious; however, there was some seriousness to his tone that made Chloe shiver. She wasn’t sure if the tingling sensation she was feeling was a sign of fear or something else. She hoped it wasn’t the latter.

“Look. I don’t know no gang called the ‘Cronies’ ight? I’m telling y’all the truth. Now, are you gonna buy some of this shit or what?” The dealer explained, exasperated. 

Chloe wasn’t sure why, but she believed him. Maybe it was because she knew most people would never dream of crossing Lucifer, hell, he became livid when someone lied to him. 

Instead of answering his question, Chloe questioned him further.

“Do you know of anyone who might know them?” Chloe hoped her voice didn’t sound as desperate as she was. This was her only chance to get some sort of lead or clue. If he had nothing, she was pretty much fucked. 

“I don’t know. Maybe D’andre knows them or some shit. Can I go if we ain’t gonna do anything. I got more customers to get to.” 

“You can go after you give me the information on your buddy, D’andre.” Chloe was ecstatic.  _ Finally, a lead! _ She couldn’t contain her joy. However, she knew she couldn’t get ahead of herself. 

“Uh, last name is Trenton. He’s staying at the Inn at Rancho Santa Fe. Do I got permission to leave now?” 

“Yeah,” Chloe replied, slightly annoyed, “Call me if anything comes up.” As she handed her card to ‘Fang,’ she heard him grumble, “goddamn waste of my time.” With that, he exited LUX. 

Chloe and Lucifer were not far behind. As they exited LUX, the dynamic duo quickly headed for Santa Fe. There was no time to waste. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**CHLOE’S POV**

“So, detective, while we’re driving, why don’t you tell me how you’ve been sleeping?” 

Chloe wasn’t sure what to make of this inquiry. Why the hell is he asking such a weird question? She had an inkling it was about sex, but she decided to placate him. She was going to be in the car with him for a solid two-and-a-half-hours. 

“I’ve been sleeping fine.” She tried to keep it succinct as to ward him off, but even she knew it would take more than that to stop him. So, instead of waiting for his inevitable sexual innuendo, she continued, “Look, Lucifer, I don’t have time for your stupid sex jokes!” She was enraged. Why couldn’t he just be normal for ONCE!

“I didn’t mention anything about sex, Detective, but I can see where your dirty little mind is going. Tell me, detective, what are the naughty little things you are thinking about?” He leered.

“I was thinking what an asshole you are!” She bit back. 

“Oh? Well, well, Detective, I see you have a type.”

She didn’t know what he was implying, and this made her even more angry. 

“And what is that?” She spat.

“Well, arseholes, or more specifically, douches. Like, Detective Douche, for instance. I guess I am just your type.” 

Chloe wished more than anything she could wipe that smug-ass grin from his handsome face. She hated to admit it, but she always did have bad taste in men. However, she wasn’t going to let some play-boy, who screws everything in his sights, give her shit about her choice in men. Why was he so bothered by her ex-husband anyway? Lucifer always seems so standoffish towards Dan and she couldn’t understand why. Then, it hit her.  _ Could he be...jealous? _ She had to stifle a laugh.  _ That’s ridiculous. _ There is no way he would be interested in her like that. Sure, he wanted to have sex with her, but he couldn’t possibly be in love with her... _ could he? _

Despite every nerve in her body telling her not to, she asked Lucifer, “Are you jealous of Dan?”

For the first time since she has met him, Lucifer was silent. It was as if this wasn’t just a realization to her but it was to him as well. After a few seconds, his demeanor changed from that of shocked and confused man, to the defiant and unbothered play-boy.

“The devil doesn’t get jealous.” 

His tone was murderous. Chloe was actually frightened by his response. She felt as though he was going to rip her to shreds. She mentally chastized herself for ever asking such a stupid question.  _ Great _ , she thought,  _ we still have a little more than an hour left and I ruined the mood. _

_ ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _

**LUCIFER’S POV**

“Are you jealous of Dan?”

He could tell her questioning was more of a joke than not, but he couldn’t stop thinking about her words.  _ Was she right? Was he really jealous of that douche? _

“The devil doesn’t get jealous.” He was surprised by the edge in his voice. He could tell that he had frightened Chloe as well.  _ Fuck _ , he thought. Before he could try and apologize for his little outburst, Chloe chimed in.

“I’m sorry, Lucifer. That was out of line.” Her tone was apologetic and...  _ hurt? That couldn’t be right. Could it? Does the detective feel the same way I do?  _ Lucifer was wracking his brain to try and understand the underlying meaning of her words. However, he quickly realized that he had not responded to her question.  _ Bloody hell, get a hold of yourself _ , he admonished himself.

“No. It’s quite alright, detective. I guess I am a bit...irritated that detective douche got to touch you in ways I have only dreamt of.” Lucifer made sure to make his statement as sensual as possible. He even deepened spoke in a huskier, sexier tone.

As if expecting Chloe’s reaction, Lucifer just offered her a charming grin. Lucifer loved it when he made the detective blush; she turned the most sinful shade of red. 

“Lucifer!” She castigated, “That is beyond inappropriate.”

“Is it? Then, why are you blushing?” Lucifer knew he had her. No matter what phony response she was going to give him, he knew it was going to be just that, phony.

“I,” She paused in order to catch her breath, “Am NOT blushing.” As she proceeded to blush an even deeper shade of red.

“Detective, you know red has always been my favorite colour,” he leaned in closer to Chloe and sensually whispered in her ear, “Especially on you.”

He couldn’t get enough of her reactions. After he did this, Chloe’s eyes went big and her knuckles were white as they clenched onto the wheel. He didn’t know what was more amusing, the fact that she tried so hard to hide the effects he obviously had on her, or that she thought she could ignore him. 

Much to his chagrin, his fun was over when Chloe’s cell phone began ringing unbearably loud.

“Do think about changing that ringtone. It’s enough to make even the devil wince. You know there is a special place in hell for infuriating jingles.” He deadpanned as he placed his fingers in his ears.

Chloe did not respond to him; instead, she rolled her eyes and accepted the call. Lucifer didn’t want to think about it, but his douche senses were tingling. Only one person could be calling the detective at the most inconvenient times. _ I swear, _ he thought,  _ he must have some sort of camera in here.  _ Lucifer giggled despite himself,  _ I always knew that the douche was a watcher… _

“What?” Chloe replied, incredulous. After a few more moments she continued, her tone more neutral. “I’m on my way now.”

With that, Chloe hung up the phone and made an illegal U-turn. Oh, how the devil loved a chase, and a reckless detective. 

“Well, detective, what’s got you all hot and bothered?” Lucifer teased.

“D’andre’s dead,” she begrudged. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!
> 
> Please forgive me for taking so long with this chapter! School has been rough, we are getting into finals pretty soon. It's a mess. But, I am going to try and post as often as I can. So, I apologize in advance if I take a long time to post future chapters. However, thank you all for your patience. I am so grateful for all of you. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Happy reading!

Once the two exited the vehicle, Chloe and Lucifer headed into D’andre’s home. Upon entering, the sight they saw before them was gruesome. D’andre’s lifeless, cold body was left discarded in his living room area. Looking at the body, D’andre had one gunshot wound to his head. The bullet penetrated him through his right eye. The blood leaking down his face caused Chloe to shiver. Her heart broke every time she came to a crime scene, seeing all of these victims so vulnerable and lifeless. Despite the heartbreaking nature of the scene, Chloe knew these crime scenes were a part of the job, seeing the victims like this made her more motivated to catch the asshole, or assholes, who did these vile things. However, she was having a difficult time with this specific case. There didn’t appear to be anything “special” about this killing, but Chloe had an intense feeling like there was some hidden motivation behind this seemingly detached murder. 

“From the looks of it,” Chloe started, “D’andre starts for the front door, hearing a knock. However, not expecting anyone, he looks through the peephole where he is shot point-blank in his right eye.” Chloe traces the scene, attempting to find anything that explains the random kill.

“Lucifer,” Chloe inquires, “Is there anyone you can think of who knew D’andre?”

“Not that I am aware of, detective. In all honesty, this is the first time I am seeing this bloke. I can’t imagine what prat would kill D’andre here. Judging by the look of his delipidated abode, I doubt money was the motivator.” 

“I think your right, but I don’t think this was a random attack. I think, whoever did this, knew D’andre personally. I think we should talk to Fang again. As far as we know, he is the only one who knew where D’andre was staying before he was murdered.” 

“What are you implying, detective?” Lucifer questioned, with his eyes narrowed and his brows furrowing. 

It took Chloe a minute to register his words. However, she quickly corrected herself, “I meant that we should call him and ask if he knew of anyone else who may have known D’andre.” 

“Right,” Lucifer responded succinctly. He pulled his phone out from the inside pocket of his tailored, black, suit jacket and proceeded to dial Fang’s number. 

Both Chloe and Lucifer stood in silence as the faint ringing of Fang’s phone was heard through Lucifer’s phone. 

“Well, that’s odd,” Lucifer admitted. “He didn’t answer.”

Chloe stared at him, matching his worried expression. She wasn’t sure what, but the look on Lucifer’s face made something in her brain connect. Suddenly, that intense feeling was back. She didn’t know how, but she felt like something terrible had happened to Fang.

Lucifer could tell Chloe was thinking the same thing he was; he was genuinely perplexed at this whole situation. To make matters worse, Fang always answered Lucifer’s calls, if he didn’t, well, he would have hell to pay. 

“Detective, I think Fang is in danger,” Lucifer affirmed.

Chloe’s concern turned to straight fear. She knew that when Lucifer had a bad feeling about something or, in this case, someone, he was usually right.

“Chloe,” a familiar irksome voice called out. Lucifer became heated. He wasn’t sure why he was so irritated with Dan. However, just the mere look of him made Lucifer gag.

“Dan, what’s up?” Chloe questioned, unsure as to why Dan was approaching her.

“I just got a call that someone has been shot at LUX.”

With that statement, the pieces of the puzzle started to fall in place. She glanced at Lucifer, and he glanced back at her, silently communicating their exact thought: Fang is dead. However, due to her academy training, she couldn’t just assume; she had to be sure it was him. So, in an effort to find out the truth, she asked the question she had a feeling she already knew the answer to:

“Who was it?” Chloe demanded. Her heart beating a-mile-a-minute. She wasn’t sure how, but she knew Fang was the one that had been shot. Maybe this case was becoming a lot more than just some random killing, maybe it involved...  _ No. It couldn’t be. Could it,  _ she thought.

“Some hot-shot drug dealer named, get this, Fang,” Dan stated, chuckling at the thought of someone naming themselves after a vampire’s tooth.

Chloe and Lucifer both looked at each other in horror. Before Dan could even ask what was going on, the two were already headed to LUX. Dan was left standing there, dumbfounded until one of the other investigating officers called Dan over to them.

“Yo, Dan, you’re gonna wanna see this.” 

______________________________________________________________________________

“Lucifer, I have a bad feeling about this case. I–”

Lucifer cut her off, assuming that she had finished her statement.

“I agree, detective. Something is rather strange. I mean, to have detective douche on this case is beyond me.”

Chloe stared at him in disbelief, “Lucifer–”

Yet again, Lucifer interrupted her. “Yes, I suppose his overabundance of cologne covered up the smell of decay, but bloody hell–”

“LUCIFER,” Chloe yelled. “I am serious. I think you’re in danger.” Chloe’s heated voice softening at the thought. 

Lucifer just looked at her bewildered. He didn’t understand what made her assume that. Luckily, she was quick to answer his unspoken question.

“I think someone is targeting you. Do you have any idea who might want to harm you?” Chloe’s voice shook. She was so scared for him, she didn’t want anything to happen to Lucifer. She couldn’t imagine what her life would be without him, in fact, she silently prayed she wouldn’t have to.

“Detective, I am the devil. Point to any twit on the street. I promise you; it is quite easy for the devil to piss off total strangers.” Lucifer scoffing at the thought. 

Despite his indifferent attitude, Chloe could tell Lucifer was really hurt by peoples’ averse views toward him. She really didn’t understand why so many people were quick to judge him. She thought that it all stemmed from his childhood. Although he would speak in metaphors, Chloe could tell there was some truth to his words. She just wished she could take all of his pain away, and make him see what she sees: a bright star in a dim world. 

“Lucifer, I told you, I don’t see you that way. I know you still insist that you’re the devil, but–” Chloe was cut off by Lucifer’s outburst.

“I am the devil,” Lucifer seethed. He couldn’t understand why the detective refused to believe him. He wasn’t lying, and he wasn’t using some metaphor. He was and is the devil. Why can’t she see that? Why does she not trust him when all he has done is tell her the truth? He started to become more annoyed by the second. It was especially infuriating for him because all he could _ smell _ was her delicious vanilla and jasmine perfume; all he could  _ see _ was her gorgeous heaven-sent appearance; al1 he could  _ focus _ on was her. It drove him wild. 

Chloe wasn’t sure why he was so upset, all she was trying to do was assure him that he is not who he says he is. She wanted to tell him that he was more than what he claims. She wanted, more than anything, to show him how much he means to her. However, she knew that this title he used was ingrained in him, that no matter what she told him, he would never truly believe it.  _ Well _ , she thought,  _ if telling him won’t work, I guess I will have to show him.  _ She blushed slightly, mainly from shock. How could she be thinking of such a thing when they are on their way to see a dead guy? Chloe silently chastised herself for thinking about such inappropriate things at COMPLETELY inappropriate times. 

Lucifer looked over to his partner and noticed her slightly flushed face. He wasn’t sure what it was about, but he could guess it had something to with him...naked...in his bed...with the detective moaning his name and begging him to– _ Bloody hell _ , he thought. Now, was not the time. How could he be thinking of such things when his trusted dealer, his friend, is dead. More importantly, how could his detective be thinking of such lewd thoughts. He relished in the thought. His little detective was quite the sinner…


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. 
> 
> Also, I decided to have a little bit of fun with this one. :) You'll see what I mean. Anyways, Happy reading!

While the two started for the elevator, the sight of Fang’s bloodied body stopped them in their tracks. From the looks of it, Fang’s throat had been cut, deep. With what? Chloe could not tell, but the cut did not look like anything she had ever seen before. It was as if the weapon used was...otherworldly. Although the sight of Fang’s body made Chloe’s stomach churn, nothing could have surprised her for what followed. Looking at the wall above Fang’s head were the words, written in blood, “Still think I won’t amount to anything, Lucifer?”

Lucifer stood, dumbstruck. He was racking his brain to try and remember who could have done this. However, he was unsuccessful. Perhaps the detective was right: someone was targeting him, but why? For what reason? He was incensed. Whomever did this, Lucifer was going to rip his spine out from his chest. 

Chloe took note of Lucifer’s irritated expression. He looked seriously pissed, almost to the point that she could have sworn his eyes turned red.  _ That’s impossible _ , she thought. She inched closer to Lucifer, hoping to offer some comfort. 

“Lucifer,” she began, “Do you have any idea who might have done this?” She tried to make her voice come out as soft as possible. She knew it was going to be hard for him to answer such questions when his good friend had just been murdered. 

“If I knew, detective, do you think the contemptable maggot would still be alive?” Lucifer spat, his eyes metamorphosing a deeper red. 

Chloe took several steps back, frightened by what she had just witnessed.  _ He can’t be _ , she ruminates. Every nerve in her body screamed at her to run, flee, and never see him again. But, she couldn’t leave him, not like this. He was hurting. It took all the strength she had to get her legs to move forward, closing the gap between her and Lucifer. As she stood inches from Lucifer’s face, she placed her hand upon his cheek. She looked deep in his eyes, silently telling him that everything was going to be alright. Amazingly, his once blazing-red eyes returned to their soft brown hue. 

Lucifer couldn’t help but get lost into her jade-green eyes. They reminded him of the ocean, of the beach. The one place he felt safe, protected, and liberated. Looking into her eyes, he forgot all about his anger. He forgot about everything, except her. Her sparkling eyes, the feel of her delicate, soft hand, her controlled breath. Everything he felt, thought, saw, and smelled was her. Only her. He couldn’t remember anyone being able to calm his mind like this. He reveled in the experience, but it terrified him to no end. Having one woman be his beginning, end, and everything in-between, made him realize all that he could lose.

“Chloe,” he started, worshipping the way her name fell from his lips.

“I know,” Chloe replied, granting him a contented smile. 

However, their moment was quickly interrupted by Chloe, as if she remembered they were at a crime scene, she swiftly removed her hand from Lucifer’s cheek, and turned back to Fang’s corpse…

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After the crime scene was properly assessed and reviewed, Chloe recommended that they call it a night. 

“You should try and get some rest,” she said.

Lucifer chuckled, sleep, he thought, funny joke, detective. Instead of saying that, however, he just gave her a pitied smile. After a few more exchanges of words, she left. Lucifer felt a sudden pang in his gut as he watched her leave.  _ For fuck sake, I am acting like a bloody dog whenever it’s master leaves, _ Lucifer grumbled. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Walking up to her front porch, Chloe Decker quickly reached for her gun. Her front door had been slightly cracked, knowing that she had locked it earlier this morning, she slowly opened the door, surveying the darkly-lit home.  _ Thank God Dan has Trixie tonight _ , she thought. As she carefully made her way through the living room, she noticed a silhouette of a man sitting in her office chair. Before she could speak, he turned around and clicked on the light switch. 

“Hello, Detective Decker.”

There was nothing spectacular about this man. He had short, light-brown hair, hazel eyes, and a flat nose. However, the man had one of the most evil-looking smiles Chloe had ever seen. If she could compare it to something, she would have to go with the Joker. 

While Chloe was studying the man before her, she hadn’t noticed that he had been slowly approaching her. It wasn’t until he was about two feet from her that she thrust her gun at him and gave him a warning to back off.

“Take another step, and I’ll shoot you,” she stated firmly. 

The man seemed to get the hint because he stopped right in his tracks and put his hands up in mock surrender. 

“Who the hell are you?” She demanded, still pointing the gun at his face.

He chuckled at her question.  _ Chuckled, who the fuck chuckles at something like that, _ Chloe shivered. 

“That’s for another time, toots. Besides, you’re not the one I want. Your partner is who I’m after.”

“What do you want with Lucifer?” Chloe asked, genuinely curious. She had never seen Lucifer interact with anyone like him before. Granted, she didn’t know a lot of the people Lucifer associated with, but one thing she knew for sure was Lucifer’s type, and this guy wasn’t it. As Lucifer would say, “he is much too bland.” 

“Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head over. But, I need to show Lucifer that I am serious. So, I’m gonna have to hurt you, just a little bit.” 

In that instant, his deviant smile faded and his face contorted into something far more diabolical. Chloe wasn’t sure what made her think this, but this man, although ordinary from the outside, was evil incarnate on the inside. The last thing Chloe saw was the man charging after her…

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mildred Swan’s house was just across the street from Detective Decker’s house, when two loud shots reverberated throughout the otherwise quiet neighborhood.

Mildred was watching her late-night soap operas, when the obnoxious noise jolted her from her intense focus. 

“What the flying fuck?” She drawled. 

She looked out her window to see what all the commotion was about; however, nothing seemed out-of-the-ordinary. So, she returned to her stories. To say she was a fan of this particular one would be an understatement.

The show was called, “Waiting for Dawn.” In which a thirty-eight-year-old woman named Dawn, escapes the shackles of her abusive husband, Shelby, by dressing up as a man named Brad, and finding shelter in a mansion, owned by Brooksmount's sexiest billionaire, Heath. The current episode Mildred was watching happened to be the big reveal.

“Brad?! Since when do you have breasts the size of cantaloupes?” Health cried.

“Heath! I didn’t mean for you to find out this way. I’m sorry. I have been deceiving you this whole time. My name is not actually Brad, and I am a woman.”

“How,” he paused, “Why? Why would you hide your true identity from me? How could you lie to me, knowing that I could never love a liar.”

Dawn walks closer to Heath, placing her hand on his cheek, in the most dramatic way possible. 

“I’m still the same man you fell in love with, just with bigger breasts, and a vagina.”

With that, they shared a passionate kiss, as the ending credits rolled. 

Mildred teared up, not believing that her favorite show had reached its series finale.

“Oh, if only I had a Heath in my life,” she sighed. 

As the credits continued to roll, Mildred heard more bizarre sounds coming from across the street. Looking through her window once more, she noticed a man carrying an unconscious woman. It was then that she stumbled to her phone and frantically dialed the police.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> I am so sorry that I have taken a million years to post more chapters to this story. Writer's block is a bitch!!!! But, I will post as often as I can. Thank you so much for your patience and kind words. I cannot tell you how happy it makes me that so many of you like my story. Thank you a million times! And, again, I am really sorry for taking so long. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!! More to come soon!

Lucifer was taking a swig of his bourbon, enjoying the view of the morning sky on his balcony when the cacophony of ringing interrupted his silent thoughts. Somewhat irritated, Lucifer made his way to his mobile and answered the call.

“Hello,” Lucifer said in his usual hypnotizing way.

“Well hello, Lucifer! How’s my buddy doing on this fine morning?” The unrecognizable voice chimed.

Lucifer was starting to worry, who on Earth was this man? This was no one he’d heard before. 

“I’m afraid I don’t know who you are?” Lucifer responded, masking his uneasiness. 

“Oh,” the man chuckled, “That’s because we haven’t met, well, not officially. I was just calling to tell you that I have a little surprise for you,” the urchin spoke with glee. 

“Oh, do tell,” Lucifer wanted to keep him talking, acting as if he was unbothered. However, Lucifer had a feeling that–what was about to come–was not good. 

The ingrate laughed once again, “Luci, Luci, Luci, I can’t just give away the surprise that easily. How about I give you a hint? Hmm…”

The man was truly pondering about a ‘hint’ to give to Lucifer. Lucifer was livid. What the hell was going on? Why didn’t he just hang up? 

“Ah-ha! I got it,” the detestable twit started, “She is an actress turned cop. If you don’t get that, I’ll be shocked,” the man gave a twisted laugh.

Lucifer could no longer mask his fear. He had Chloe. How? Lucifer wanted to speak, but the man beat him to it–

“Judging by your silence, I think you know who it is. Anyways, I would LOVE to stay and chat, but the lady cop and I have some business to discuss. So–”

“What the fuck do you want?” Lucifer could no longer contain his rage, he was seeing red. 

“Want? Lucifer, what kind of man do you take me for? I don’t want anything from you. I was just calling you out of courtesy. I am going to kill your little partner tonight. I just thought I would have the decency to tell you to. And when I watch the light leave her eyes, I’ll be sure to let you know.” The lunatic was panting heavily, almost as if he was getting aroused at the prospect of watching Chloe die by his hands. 

“Why tell me anything at all?” Lucifer asked, confused. Why would this vile insect tell him all of this?

There was a slight pause on the phone. Then, the silence was interrupted by the sound of a violent cackle. 

“Oh, Luce. Haven’t you figured it out yet?” 

Lucifer didn’t have the chance to answer. The man continued, “Well, no matter. You’ll figure it out soon enough.” Suddenly, the line went dead.

The creep hung up. Lucifer was in panic mode. He didn’t know what to do. He paced around his penthouse for what felt like an eternity. Suddenly, as his glance landed on the bar, it hit him: if anyone could find someone, it was Mazikeen. 

Lucifer quickly phoned Maze. After the second ring, she picked up. Leave it to Maze to make the devil sweat with anticipation. It truly was infuriating sometimes. 

“Maze! I need you. Something’s ha–”

“I am NOT going to detach more women off of you, Lucifer. If you can bring them up there, you can kick them out,” Maze interrupted. 

“Maze, I am not calling about that. I need you to find someone for me.” Lucifer’s voice dripped with malice. He was not the devil to be messed with right now.

“Oh! Why didn’t you just say that! Who’s the guy? Can I play with him?” Maze asked, getting more excited, and maybe even a little aroused, by the second. 

Lucifer wasn’t exactly sure who the man was on the phone, but his mind drifted back to a couple of days earlier. The word returning to him in full force: Familiar. This whole case has felt like one, big déjà vu. The drugs, the situation, hell, even the name was the exact same. This couldn’t just be a coincidence, could it? Lucifer pondered for a moment. When the answer didn’t come, he decided to ask Maze. Although she always hated whenever he worked on cases with the detective, she was involved in some way with each of them. 

“Maze, do you remember a case with the name Sammir Moritz?” Lucifer hoped, dare he even say prayed, that she would recall.

There were a few minutes of silence, and Lucifer was becoming more and more restless. Finally, Maze responded.

“Uh, yeah. He was that guy that was murdered by the mafia or something, right?” 

Bingo! Lucifer thought. He was practically jumping with glee. So, they HAD worked a case like this before. Something was different about this one thought. He wasn’t sure how, but Lucifer felt like something was missing. Just as the thought came to his mind, Maze chimed in.

“I remember you got all jealous of that cop dude. What was his name? Greg something? I don’t know. You were so pissed though,” she started laughing, hard. 

Anger seethed within Lucifer at hearing the word jealous, but his anger quickly dissipated when she mentioned the cop fellow. It wasn’t something that was missing, it was someone. 

“Maze!” Lucifer roared, quieting Maze’s laughter that, frankly, was unnecessarily long. “I need to you find that Greg chap. I think he is the one who has Chloe.” 

Maze gave a curt ‘ok’ and hung up. While Lucifer waited to hear back from her, he started putting the pieces together. He had completely forgotten about that cop from New York. Greg whats-his-chops aided the LAPD in catching those mafia men. Apparently, they had come from New York but fled to Los Angeles to evade the police. Whatever the case was, Lucifer detested the man, if one could call him that. There was something about him Lucifer didn’t like. Not just the fact that he was always hitting on the detective, which he despised, but the way he would leer at her looked more like how a necrophiliac gazed at a dead body. It sent chills up his spine, and he was the devil. There was nothing he hadn’t seen. Maybe it was the fact that he was on Earth for too long. Whatever the case may be, this Greg twit was going to have hell to pay…


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Thank you so much for all of your kind words. I'm really glad you are enjoying the story so far. Here is the next chapter. I am sorry this one is so short. I'm hoping the next chapter will be longer. Regardless, I hope you all enjoy chapter 8! Also, like always, feel free to give me feedback. I would greatly appreciate it! Thank you, again. Happy reading!

The room was dark and cold, as Chloe awoke from her slumber. Her head was pounding and her eyes were straining, trying to see even the faintest object in the dank room. 

Propping herself upright, she was greeted by the smell of mildew and something else she couldn’t quite identify. Blood, maybe? Chloe continued to look around the small area, attempting to find an escape route. After a few moments of futile searching, her eyes drifted to what looked like a door. There was light coming from the crevices. Seeming like the only means of escape, Chloe tried to stand. However, she was unable to stabilize herself and ended up falling onto her knees, hard. 

As if the loud thud of her body hitting the floor awoke something, the ominous door flew open, and a figure emerged in the shadows. Chloe couldn’t make out who the figure was, but something told her that she wouldn’t be clueless for long. 

The figure made its way towards her, stopping in its tracks to pull something: a lamplight. Suddenly, the room filled with color. It took a few moments for Chloe’s eyes to adjust to the newly exposed brightness. 

Suddenly, the figure’s face was exposed. Chloe’s eyes widened at the sight.

“Greg Calvillo,” Chloe muttered, still in disbelief despite his standing right in front of her. 

Upon the mention of his name, he placed his gloved hand onto Chloe’s cheek, she tried to jerk away from his embrace, but he held onto her, tight. Chloe tried to squirm more violently, but her body felt heavy and numb. She looked down at herself, wondering what could be prohibiting her from kicking Greg’s ass. Her arms and legs were completely free. He hadn’t tied her up or anything. Why? Before she could fully ponder this, her eyelids began to grow heavier by the second. She was using every ounce of will power she had to stay awake. She needed to get the hell out of here. Did Lucifer know where she was? Did he know who had kidnapped her? 

Through the haze, she mustered the strength to ask one question that had been on the back of her mind since this whole case started: “Why?” She asked, drifting deeper and deeper into darkness. 

“Shh,” he chided, “You’ll find out soon enough. Sleep now.” 

His chilling words were the last thing Chloe registered before drifting off into a dreamless sleep. 

* * *

Lucifer continued pacing his penthouse, becoming increasingly impatient as the seconds ticked by. What the hell was taking Maze so long? Chloe could be dead by now. No! Lucifer quickly dismissed the thought. He can’t think like that, not now. Not when they were so close to catching this maggot. 

Lucifer’s thoughts were quickly interrupted by the familiar chime of the elevator. “Lucifer,” Maze’s voice reverberated throughout the room.

“Finally. What took you so long?” Lucifer replied, impatiently. 

Maze gave him an incredulous look, “Lucifer, it’s been five minutes,” she deadpanned. 

Five minutes, Lucifer thought. It felt like an eternity. “Well, did you get the name or did you come here to gloat?” 

Maze gave a knowing smirk, “Oh, I got the name.” She stood there, eyeing Lucifer as if she were waiting on him to tell her the name. 

“And?” Lucifer was becoming incensed. “What’s the soddin’ name?” 

Lucifer’s eyes were glowing red, he could tell. However, Maze didn’t back down. Instead, she stared right into his red irises.

“I’m coming with you. Then, ill tell you the name,” she just smiled, knowing that she would inevitably win this battle. 

“Fine. It’s not as if I had much of a choice anyway. Where to?” Without waiting for Maze to respond, Lucifer headed towards the elevator. Maze following swiftly behind. 

“143 Broadmoor Street,” Maze said with triumph. 

Lucifer let out an exaggerated sigh, “What is it with murderers and abandon buildings? Humans, they’re terribly predictable, aren’t they?”

Maze just grunted in agreement. Although she hated Lucifer’s new ‘job,’ she had to admit, there was a certain thrill to it that made her think of her life in hell. Maybe this was why Lucifer was drawn to this type of profession. Well, at least it was one of the reasons. The other, well, Maze was sure it had something to do with that little, blond detective: Chloe Decker.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!!
> 
> I am so sorry for the delay. I had my wisdom teeth removed. However, I have recovered (mostly) and I am back. Anyways, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Happy reading!!!

Her head was pounding. Chloe’s eyes fluttered open, trying to dissipate the fuzziness in her vision. Luckily, unlike last time, her vision cleared a lot quicker. As she looked around, she noticed her surroundings were a bit different. Firstly, the light was on. Although dim, she was able to see that she was strapped to a dentist-like chair. She wiggled her arms and legs but to no avail. She couldn’t move an inch. 

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” the deep timbre of the man’s voice sent a chill down Chloe’s spine. 

She quickly pivoted her head, trying to locate where the voice was coming from. She eventually found him, Greg’s dark figure leaning up against the cold, brick wall across from her. 

“What do you want,” she seethed. She wasn’t going to let this asshole know that she was terrified. 

Greg merely chuckled but stepped closer into the light, closer to her. He kneeled down in front of her, his face meeting hers. Although it was hard for her, she maintained eye contact. Looking pure evil in the eye made her stomach lurch. She felt nauseous. 

“I want you dead, bitch,” his tone turned malicious. He grabbed a handful of Chloe’s hair and brought her face closer to his, leaving only a fraction of an inch of space between them. Chloe’s head felt like it was on fire. She felt as though he were ripping chunks of her hair out. She tried to fight the tears streaming down her face, like hell she was gonna let this son-of-a-bitch see her cry. However, Chloe couldn’t understand why this cop had such a grudge against her. What the hell did she ever do to him? 

Chloe tried to wrack her brain as to what could have happened. Then, it hit her. This case. It was all too familiar. Before, she couldn’t place it. Now, while staring into the face of this deranged creep, she understood all too clearly. 

“This is about your daughter, isn’t it?” Chloe said, a lot calmer than she had anticipated. She figured if she softened her tone a bit, he would loosen his death grip on her hair. However, upon the mention of his daughter, his grip only tightened, making Chloe wince once more. 

He brought his mouth to her right ear, “Yeah,” he bit, “it’s about my daughter that you FUCKING KILLED!” he screamed into her ear. Chloe could feel her ears ringing. More pain shot throughout her body. If she didn’t find a way to calm him down he would kill her right here, right now. 

Chloe tried to remember back to that fateful day. She, in actuality, never killed his ‘daughter.’ In fact, that woman, Kelly Smith, wasn’t his daughter at all. She was the Russian mafia lord, Don Rinaldo’s daughter. After he died, his daughter took over and murdered a man named Sammir Morettze, in cold blood, that was why the name was so familiar to Lucifer and her. Kelly was the mastermind behind the biggest drug scandal Los Angeles had ever seen. Somehow, Kelly managed to convince Detective Greg Calvillo that he was her biological dad in order to avoid a harsh sentence. It was later revealed that Kelly had read Detective Calvillo’s file and discovered that he had a missing daughter. Lilly Calvillo was abducted when she was just four years old. Twenty years later, her whereabouts were still unknown. Although Kelly insisted she was his missing little girl, her blood taken from the crime scene refuted that claim. Of course, that information didn’t come until after Kelly’s untimely demise. Thus, Greg believed her and refused to have Chloe arrest her. However, before Chloe could protest, Kelly grabbed Chloe from behind and held her at gunpoint. Where Kelly obtained the gun, Chloe didn’t know. 

Chloe tried to squirm, but Kelly held onto her with the same strength Greg held onto her hair now. Luckily, Lucifer was able to distract her by diverting her attention to him. He kept insulting her about her inability to orchestrate a successful drug heist. This certainly got her attention, and she ended up pointing the gun at Lucifer. With that, Chloe made a grab for the gun and the two women fought over it, pulling it this way and that until a gunshot was heard. The bullet pierced through Kelly’s right eyeball, killing her instantly. 

Greg lost it. He started screaming, running towards Kelly’s body and cradling her head in his arms. The scene in front of Chloe made her stomach churn. She tried to pry Detective Calvillo off of Kelly’s body but to no avail. It wasn’t until the ambulance arrived that Calvillo finally let her go.

After that fateful day, Chloe had no contact with Calvillo. He had refused to communicate with her, until now.

“She wasn’t your daughter, Greg. Lilly is still missing. You have to understand: she manipulated you–” Chloe’s speech was cut short by Greg Calvillo’s hand. He smacked her hard across the face. Choe swore there was going to be a bruise. 

“SHUT UP. I don’t need your psychobabble bullshit. I’m gonna kill you, and there’s nothing you can do or say that’s gonna change that.”

He was sweating now, fiercely. His hot, foul breath hitting Chloe in the face. The sight of him reminded her of a wild beast, a boar. She had no weapon, no backup, and no way of escape. This was it, she’s going to die.

“What if I have something to say,” the familiar British accent intoned, “Will it change then?” His voice suddenly dripped with malice. 

Finally, Chloe thought. She had hoped that her partner would come and save her. However, she noticed that Lucifer was not alone. Maze stood next to him. Why would she come? She hates me. Chloe was confused but grateful, nevertheless. 

“Luce, my man. Has anyone told you how impeccable your timing is? I was barely holding on. It took every ounce of willpower not to slit her throat the second I brought her here. But no need to thank me for my patience, now that you’re here, I can finally show you what real pain feels like,” 

Greg made his way around Chloe, holding a sharp knife up to her throat. She could feel the cold metal against her skin, accompanying a slight stinging sensation. She suspected it drew blood, and from the hellish look in Lucifer’s eyes, her suspicions were correct. 

“Bloody hell. Are you done? I swear, I will never understand why you bad guys always have a speech prepared,” as he said this, Lucifer slowly inched closer to Greg. Chloe could swear she saw Lucifer’s eyes glow red. The way he moved, with his red eyes and black suit, he really looked like the devil himself. 

“Stay back, or I’ll kill her,” Greg shouted, his voice trembling.

“You said you wanted to show me real pain? Well, Greggy-boy, I don’t think you know what real pain feels like,” Lucifer’s voice became increasingly lower, octaves lower. He didn’t even sound human anymore. 

Looking at Lucifer as he is now terrified Chloe. She barely recognized the man who had been by her side, case after case. However, she also knew how passionate he could become when someone he cares for was killed or, in this case, about to be killed. 

The two men simply stared at each other. Chloe could tell who was winning. Greg’s grip on the knife was wavering, he was starting to shake violently. Greg was scared. And if Chloe was being honest, who wouldn’t be? Lucifer looked like a serial killer who had found his next victim. 

“Maze, get the detective out of here, will you?” Lucifer’s voice returned only slightly. His face never leaving Greg’s. The two men stood about two feet apart. The next thing Chloe saw was Maze carrying her, a resentful expression plastered on her face. 

–––––––––––––––––––

  
  


Maze didn’t take them far. They stood at the front entrance of the abandoned building. The two women stood there in awkward silence. Chloe wanted to thank Maze for saving her, but the words wouldn’t come out. However, she decided that someone saving her life outweighed the humiliation of her pride.

Before Chloe’s mouth could form the words, an ear-shattering scream emerged from the building. It sounded like a man was slowly being torn limb-from-limb. Chloe’s eyes blew up like balloons. However, when she looked back at Maze, she just gave a knowing smirk. 

“What was that?” Chloe asked.

Maze’s smirk turned into a full-blown smile, returning her gaze to the open entrance of the building. There, a figure emerged: Lucifer...and Greg?

Chloe wasn’t sure what she was expecting. It wasn’t as if Lucifer had ever killed anyone of their perpetrators, but that scream...How did Greg come out so unscathed?

Just as the thought popped into her mind, it quickly faded as Greg sprinted towards Chloe and begged her to cuff him. He was frantic and acting as if he’d seen something sinister. 

Now, with Greg in handcuffs, Chloe finally felt like she could say the words that have been dying to get out, “Thank you.”

Lucifer beamed at her gratitude and raced to catch up with her. Maze, on the other hand, rolled her eyes but gave a slight smile in appreciation. It’s not every day she would be thanked for her hard work. It felt good to be appreciated. Of course, it didn’t mean she liked Chloe. Her? Of course not! 

“Maze, we would really like to leave today, if that’s possible,” Lucifer voice echoed, beckoning her to the car. 

Maze shot him a death glare but obeyed his command. 


	10. Epilogue

“Another job well done. Don’t we just make a marvelous team, detective,” Lucifer beamed. 

Chloe couldn’t help but chuckle, “Yeah. We do.” 

Lucifer hopped off her desk, “Well, why don’t we celebrate then? Drinks, on me, of course.” 

He gave a rueful grin. He knew he had her. There was no way she was going to turn down his offer; however, she wasn’t going to agree so easily. No. She was going to make him sweat a little. 

“Oh, I don’t know,” Chloe gave an exaggerated sigh, “I have all this paperwork to do, and–”

Lucifer’s grin faded into agitation, “Bloody hell, detective–”

“Yes,” Chloe simply responded, smiling like a buffoon. She knew how ridiculous she probably looked, but with Lucifer now matching her goofy smile, she really didn’t care.

“Shall we?” Lucifer raised his arm, hoping she would grab onto it. 

Instead, Chloe reached for her keys and said, “I’m driving.” She smiled up at Lucifer and swiftly made her way to the car.

Lucifer stood there for a moment, smiling brightly once more. That was just like her, he thought. He really loved this woman. He didn’t want to admit it before, but he had almost lost her. The feeling of never seeing her smile again, never having this same warm, fuzzy feeling he has now, it made hell seem like paradise. He was ready to move forward. No more living in the past. 

“Yes, yes,” he remarked, following Chloe’s stride to her car. 

Chloe wasn’t sure what it was, but her heart was hammering in her chest. Surely, the short distance from her desk to the car couldn’t have taken that much out of her. Then, Lucifer gently squeezed her shoulder, her heart lept from the contact. He looked concerned.

“Are you quite alright, detective?” he asked, wondering if she was having second thoughts. 

There it was, she thought. That warm, fuzzy feeling. What do you know? I’m in love. Absolutely smitten. 

She gave a gentle smile, “Better than alright.”

She gave Lucifer the biggest smile she could muster and slammed on the gas. What would have normally been a thirty-minute drive, the two partners made it to LUX in half the time. What could she say? She liked the rush of driving fast. Also, she couldn’t wait to have that drink with the man sitting next to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU for all of your patience and kind words. I really appreciate you guys. I am really sorry again for all the lateness and randomness in which I post. I really hope you have enjoyed this story. It obviously had a lot of flaws (I left out some major characters––I'm sorry), but I appreciate you all for going with me on this one. I cannot thank you enough. I am glad you have liked the story. Thank you so much!!
> 
> Sincerely, 
> 
> -S


End file.
